


Bokuto's 256th Weakess

by sillylittlewords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, I promise, Injury, Lighthearted, M/M, Revelations, Romance, Volleyball, Weakness, akaashi - Freeform, bokuto's weakness, no one gets permanently injured or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewords/pseuds/sillylittlewords
Summary: As Fukurodani fights through a difficult match against a strong team, an unlikely incident leads to the discovery of a new side to Bokuto that Akaashi had never anticipated.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Bokuto's 256th Weakess

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to depict the relationship between Bokuto and Akaashi, but in reality this was a really quick and sudden idea I had that I needed to write out as soon as possible, and there are probably plenty of mistakes. I hope you enjoy anyways :)

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know!"

"What?"

Fukurodani was struggling through a match against a powerful team today, and the main problem they had to figure out was how to deal with the opposing team's inhumanely strong serves. Akaashi thought it was possible they were aliens.

Every serve they hit had a speed comparable to Hinata and Kageyama's freak quick, and the strength of Ushijima's spikes. Sometimes they were so fast that one blink could cause you to miss where the ball landed. This time though, when they served, Akaashi felt they made a mistake.

When they hit the ball, it was just the slightest bit higher than usual, just a little slower. But it was still flying towards Akaashi at a freakishly high speed. He barely acknowledged it was approaching when he realized he was going to get hit. _Move!_ Why wasn't his body moving!?

_THUD!_

The sound of the ball knocking the daylights out of someone was enough to send a wave of shock through him. But it wasn't him who got hit. Akaashi whipped his head towards the sound. Bokuto had been the one to take the blow. He was face down on the floor, motionless.

"Bokuto!" he yelled as he ran over to his side. "Hey! Bokuto! You alright!?"

Akaashi turned him over and shook his shoulders, but his eyes were squinted shut. Bokuto's face was contorted in pain, but he looked like he was concentrating hard on something.

Akaashi scanned his face for signs, eyebrows pinched in worry. Suddenly, the ace's expression relaxed, and his eyelashes fluttered. Bokuto opened his half-lidded eyes and they landed on Akaashi. His breath caught in his throat.

"Bokuto?"

"Oh hey, Akaashi," he smirked.

Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. _When had he been holding his breath?_

"Why'd you do that?" he pressed.

"Do what?"

"You know!"

"What?"

"You... jumped in front of me," the setter's voice cracked. "You know you're important to the game."

"Oh, yeah, that was cool, wasn't it? I'm the ace after all, I gotta look cool somehow," he chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" Akaashi poked again.

"You know, I just told you. I just-" his eyes widened in embarrassment, as if he'd just realized why he pulled such a crazy stunt.

"You just what?" Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I... I just... I just wanted to. p."

"Hey, speak up," he prodded, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"...I wanted to protect you. You're important to me, okay? I don't need you getting hurt," Bokuto mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

Akaashi's heart skipped a beat. Bokuto was acting a bit... different today. Not that it mattered. He smiled.

"Aww, that's cute. Am I one of your weaknesses then?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Yeah, you are."

His eyes widened as a breath of air escaped his lungs. _He_ was one of Bokuto's weaknesses? _Him?_ His heart was going faster than he could process, his head pounding. This sounded strangely romantic, and Akaashi couldn't wrap his head around it. _What was this? Weren't they just playing volleyball?_

Bokuto observed his setter's expressions as they quickly transitioned from one emotion to the next. He smiled, and reached out an arm.

"Help me up?"

Akaashi was suddenly made painfully aware of his teammates' eyes on them. This didn't help his already red ears and neck.

He hurriedly grabbed Bokuto's hand and pulled him up. He seemed to be doing fine; he wasn't limping or anything and was acting almost like his normal self. Well, besides whatever that was just now. _Bokuto's weakness #256: me._ He smiled at the thought.


End file.
